<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Cover Art] Targeting by queenmab_scherzo by Bookbee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017381">[Cover Art] Targeting by queenmab_scherzo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookbee/pseuds/Bookbee'>Bookbee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookbee/pseuds/Bookbee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic covers I made for the fic Targeting by queenmab_scherzo!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Cover Art] Targeting by queenmab_scherzo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849256">Targeting</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmab_scherzo/pseuds/queenmab_scherzo">queenmab_scherzo</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(<span class="s1">Photo by <a href="https://unsplash.com/@sarah_elizabeth?utm_source=unsplash&amp;utm_medium=referral&amp;utm_content=creditCopyText"><span class="s2">Sarah Shaffer</span></a> on <a href="https://unsplash.com/collections/9646845/football/0cfe362a916d3eae7792f009a9140188?utm_source=unsplash&amp;utm_medium=referral&amp;utm_content=creditCopyText"><span class="s2">Unsplash</span></a>) </span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are appreciated ! :)</p><p>Let me know if you think I should add any tags.</p><p>You can find me on Tumblr <a href="https://epicstuckyficrecs.tumblr.com">epicstuckyficrecs</a> and Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/epicstuckyfics">@epicstuckyfics</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>